


Sweet Release

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Far away from the bunker, Sam finds his thoughts roaming to the one person he wishes would help him relieve a little tension.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Sweet Release

These beds were never really made for someone of his height, and Sam lay staring at the ceiling with his feet dangling off the edge of the mattress. Pulling his knees up, he let out a frustrated sigh. The soft snoring from the bed next to his, told him Dean had no trouble drifting off tonight, which only made his insomnia irritate him more. 

His body ached, tension woven through every muscle, and in the darkness he frowned. He’d tried the hot shower, in fact he had used all the hot water and got chewed out by Dean, but that hadn’t helped. The yoga stretches eased things a little, but he still felt on edge, unable to settle. 

Not wanting to disturb his brother, Sam decided against turning on the small lamp on the table that separated the beds. He could always go get his laptop and headphones, fill his sleepless void with Netflix… or porn. Glancing nervously over at the shadow that was his brother, he wondered if the risk would be worth it. The thought of Dean waking up and seeing him, illuminated by the laptop screen, ‘clearing the pipes’, was enough to make him abandon that idea quick enough and he shifted a little, trying to find a comfortable position in the hopes it would aid sleep. That was wishful thinking. 

The room was momentarily lit up by his phone, and he scrambled to grab it before it disturbed his sleeping brother. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw it was a text message from you, just checking in, making sure everyone was safe to hunt another day. He could just picture you, back at the bunker, lay in your bed with your phone in your hands as you typed out the message. You were probably wearing that oversized sweatshirt, chewing on your bottom lip. Closing his eyes, Sam could see it all so clearly in his mind, making one or two mental adjustments.

He imagined you now wearing one of his plaid shirts, buttoned up haphazardly, the soft material falling from your left shoulder as you concentrated on your phone. You were leaning against the headboard, your knees pulled up as your fingers slowly ran from your knee down your thigh teasingly.

Sam’s breathing grew a little heavier as he shifted on the mattress once more. His feelings for you had definitely changed in the past few months, not that he was planning on telling you that. No, he kept these little fantasies of his to himself. Unlocking his screen, he typed back a brief message, letting you know they were both fine and planning to head back in the morning.

He wondered if you had been waiting for a reply, if your heart pounded a little heavier when you saw his name flash up on your screen, if your body reacted to him the way his did to thoughts of you. Reaching beneath the sheets, he adjusted his underwear, his raging erection desperately trying to break free. His hand lingered, applying a subtle pressure as his mind wandered back to you. 

The material of his shirt would be too thick for him to know for sure, but he envisioned your nipples growing hard as you thought of him in this motel bed, your fingertips grazing your inner thigh as you contemplated your reply, your legs slowly drifting apart displaying your lack of underwear. 

He barely stifled a moan at the thought, his cock twitching against his palm. As if you knew about his train of thought, his phone lit up with your response. It was innocent enough, just saying you looked forward to seeing him, but the image of you on your knees ‘welcoming’ him home flashed into his mind. Your warm, soft lips wrapped around his length. Your eyes looking up at him as he ran his fingers through your hair, easing himself deeper. 

“Fuck,” he sighed, pushing the waistband of his underwear over his hips, his cock springing free and lightly slapping his stomach. With one hand, he firmly gripped the base of his erection, while with the other he attempted to type a response. The problem was, he wasn’t thinking straight as he began to slowly stroke himself, and his reply simply said, ‘I wish you were here right now’. It was the truth, but not one he had wanted to share. 

His biceps tensed, the muscles defined perfectly as his hips rocked up, pressing himself into his hand. Running his thumb over the head of his throbbing cock, he smeared the beads of precum, using the lubrication to stroke himself a little faster, imagining your small fingers wrapped around him. Fuck, you would feel so good. 

‘You okay? You need to talk?’ your message brought him out of his fantasy for a moment. No, he didn’t need to talk, there were much more interesting uses for that pretty mouth of yours he could think of. Keeping a steady pace, he managed to reply briefly. ‘just tense’.

He was tense, his body ached for release, for his cock to be buried in you, to make you whimper and scream and fall apart at his touch. He knew you would look so pretty impaled on his cock, pinned beneath him as he took out all his frustrations. 

‘You want a back rub when you get back? I’m sure those motel beds have been doing you no good.’ He let out a breathy chuckle as he read your offer. The idea of being spread out on your bed, of you straddling him as your hands worked out all the knots and kinks in his muscles, then, perhaps, he could roll over beneath you, offer you another muscle to work on. Picturing you riding him, his fingers digging into your hips, your head thrown back in ecstasy, his hand pumped faster, twisting a little with each stroke. 

The many ways he imagined taking you, fucking you, making you his, flashed through his mind as his face scrunched and he bit down hard on his bottom lip, trying to keep silent. His phone slipped off the bed, thudding quietly on the dingy motel carpet, but Sam didn’t care, he was so damn close. A warmth flooded through his body, a telltale tingling growing in his balls as his hips stuttered. The warm, damp ropes of his release splashed over his stomach, his legs trembling with the intensity of his orgasm. 

Using his underwear to clean himself, he quietly sloped off to the bathroom, a familiar feeling of guilt descending. He shouldn’t be thinking about you in this way, you would probably be horrified if you knew. 

As he climbed back into his bed, he noticed his phone on the bedside table and frowned. Reaching to pick it up, he saw a reply he was certain he hadn’t typed, and his blood froze.

‘Maybe I should offer you a full body rub down and we can see if there’s a way for both of us to relieve some tension.’ Shit. Shit! The three little dots that indicated you were replying terrified him. Maybe he could play it off as a joke. Had he replied when he was distracted? 

‘I can think of a few ways. Can’t wait for you to get home, Sam. Don’t expect to leave the bedroom for a few days x’

His eyes widened and he let out a low chuckle of disbelief. 

“You’re welcome. Now go the fuck to sleep.” Dean’s gruff voice rang out in the room and Sam’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, realising maybe his brother hadn’t been as ‘asleep’ as he’d thought. 

Settling down against the pillows, he couldn’t get rid of his smile. His body felt more relaxed and he wasn’t sure if that was the orgasm or the promise of several more to come, but it didn’t really matter as he drifted off to some rather graphic and filthy dreams about what the next few days might entail.


End file.
